Semua Ini Tentangmu
by Ulibasa
Summary: Summary : Jean yang galau akibat Sasha yang tidak peka-peka juga. Padahal dia sudah menggunakan berjuta-juta jurus agar dia peka. Dia sudah meminta saran juga dari Eren sahabat rusuhnya, Armin yang kalem, bahkan dari mantan do'inya, Mikasa. Akhirnya dia lampiaskan semua itu ke lagu Jepang miliknya dan menuliskan memori-memorinya di 'secret book'nya. Lantas ? Cover (c) to the owner.
1. Chapter 1

Semua Ini Tentangmu

Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction, © To Isayama Hajime, fanfiction ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Pairing : Jean Kirschtein & Sasha Braus

Genre : romance (gagal), hurt/comfort (gagal) dan humor (yang juga gagal)

Ini fiction pertama saya~

Selamat membaca~

 **Summary : Jean yang galau akibat Sasha yang tidak peka-peka juga. Padahal dia sudah menggunakan berjuta-juta jurus agar dia peka. Dia sudah meminta saran juga dari Eren sahabat rusuhnya, Armin yang kalem, bahkan dari** **mantan** **do'inya, Mikasa. Akhirnya dia lampiaskan semua itu ke lagu Jepang miliknya dan menuliskan memori-memorinya di 'secret book'nya. Lantas, apakah nasibnya itu sama dengan lirik-lirik lagu itu?**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : Langit Oranye Khas Sore Hari (Kagamine Len – Orange)

Jean Kirschtein, pemuda 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Sedang dikelilingi oleh kegalauan. Padahal, dia itu orang yang pantang menyerah, selalu ceria, juga dia anak yang populer di sekolahnya dan banyak dikagumi oleh juniornya.

Masalahnya, ehem, dia menyukai seorang gadis yang cantik, Sasha Braus. Tapi ironinya, dia sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak peka.

Jean pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang bergambar kuda poni kesukaannya.

"Sasha. Harus berapa kali aku mengode mu agar kau peka? Entah mengapa jiwaku lelah menghadapi semua ini.. hah.."

Jean pun mengambil pensil dan buku yang dinamainya 'secret book' di meja dekat kasurnya. Ia mengambil **handphone** nya. Lagu yang ia putar sekarang berjudul "Orange" yang dinyanyikan Kagamine- **kun.** Oh, rupanya dia menambahkan akhiran **–kun** untuk penyanyi **vocaloid** itu.

Kemudian dia mendengarkan sambil menumpahkan semua kata-kata yang sudah tak terbendung itu. Dia pun menulisnya.

Oke, dia sedang mencari kenangan yang (hampir) sama dengan isi dari lagu itu.

Sepertinya dia dapat satu kenangan, kenangan yang masih meninggalkan bekas yang sangat dalam di sanubarinya. "Sasha," gumam Jean. Sembari mengingat kembali memori itu, dia mengambil pensilnya.

Ia pun menulis, menulis semuanya.

Dan ini isinya :

 **Di sore itu, aku dan Sasha pulang bersama-sama. Rumahku dan Sasha searah tapi berbeda blok. Biasanya, aku tidak mau mengantar pulang seorang gadis , tapi kalau sudah bersama orang yang kusukai, sudahlah itu semua. Hancur keinginanku untuk tidak mengantar. Lagipula waktu tidak bias diulang, 'kan?**

 **Di sore itu, aku melihat Sasha yang tersenyum bahagia karena stok kentang rebusnya masih banyak di tasnya. Sasha pun bercerita tentang Mr. Pixis yang marah-marah karena dia makan kentang pada saat jam pelajaran.**

 **Dan Sasha berkata bahwa dia sangat senang walau hampir semua stoknya diambil oleh Mr. Pixis.**

 **"Kalau Bapak mengambil stok kentangku, aku tidak mau memberi nilai yang bagus untuk Bapak! Kalau Bapak sedih, yah biarin!" kata Sasha waktu itu dan akhirnya Mr. Pixis pun menyerah dengan ocehannya waktu itu. Sasha itu anak yang pintar— SANGAT dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris.**

 **Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkahnya itu. Tapi detik ini terus berjalan. Aku merindukan detik-detik itu.**

 **Ya, langit sore menjadi saksi bisu di antara kami berdua. Angin sepoi-sepoi menari-nari.**

 **Aku menyesal.**

 **Sangat menyesal. Mengapa waktu itu aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku saja? Kenapa? Kenapa?**

 **Entah mengapa aku menderita karena ini semua. Tapi tak apa-apa, hehe.**

 **Sasha… I still love you, walau aku tak pintar di bahasa Inggris, aku akan terus berusaha belajar agar aku lancer berbahasa Inggris, demi kau.**

 **Dasar kentang bodoh.**

Oke, memang sedikit isinya. Jean adalah orang yang tipenya susah menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kata-kata. Tapi dengan begini, (mungkin) semua kelu kesahnya terobati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ****

AKHIRNYAAAAAA~~~~ \\('3')/

SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER 1~~! by the way, ini fic pertama saya~

maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan masih banyak yang salah...

saya senang kalau ada yang mau review ^^

salam,

Kaoru


	2. Chapter 2

Semua Ini Tentangmu

Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction, © To Isayama Hajime, fanfiction ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Pairing : Jean Kirschtein & Sasha Braus

Genre : romance (gagal), hurt/comfort (gagal) dan humor (yang juga gagal)

Selamat membaca~

 **Summary : Jean yang galau akibat Sasha yang tidak peka-peka juga. Padahal dia sudah menggunakan berjuta-juta jurus agar dia peka. Dia sudah meminta saran juga dari Eren sahabat rusuhnya, Armin yang kalem, bahkan dari** **mantan** **do'inya, Mikasa. Akhirnya dia lampiaskan semua itu ke lagu Jepang miliknya dan menuliskan memori-memorinya di 'secret book'nya. Lantas, apakah nasibnya itu sama dengan lirik-lirik lagu itu ?**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : Mungkin Kita Hanya Berteman (Just Be Friend – Megurine Luka)

Hari ini adalah Senin, hari yang paling ditakuti oleh anak-anak seusianya. Bersantai-santai di hari Minggu, besokya sudah hari Senin, sungguh tak enak.

Tapi beda dengan Jean, dia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari Senin, masuk sekolah. Dia tak pernah bosan masuk sekolah. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus untuk seorang murid ? Bagus sih, bagus, tapi alasannya. Dia tak pernah bosan ke sekolah karena satu hal. Dia ingin melihat dan bertemu Sasha. Biasa, tapi itu sudah istimewa bagi Jean. Dia tak pernah peduli dengan para fansnya. Dia hanya peduli soal Sasha. Aneh, tapi itulah kenyataanya.

KRINGGGG—

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Saatnya pelajaran dimulai !

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika, pelajaran yang paling dia benci. Tapi ya sudahlah, mau diapain lagi ? Kalau dia kepala sekolahnya, dia akan menghapus pelajaran itu, walau pastinya akan diancam oleh pemerintah.

Gurunya adalah Mr. Levi Ackerman. Mampus lo Jean. Dia paling depan duduknya. Sudah paling depan, di depan meja guru pula.

"Bersiap!" perintah Mikasa. "Memberi salam!" semua murid membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi Mr. Levi!" mereka pun duduk.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini saya akan memberi tugas. Tugasnya berkelompok masing-masing dua orang. Temannya bebas. Asal jangan ribut, kalau ribut…" tiba-tiba aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh sang guru.

"Iya Pak Guru!" murid-murid sudah merinding duluan, mereka dengan sigap langsung mencari temannya.

Jean bingung mencari teman. "Masa' Eren lagi, sih ?" kata Jean dalam hati. "Oh, iya! Sasha! Sasha, Sasha~"

Dan saat Jean melihat…

JLEB

JLEB

Dia sudah bersama Connie. Si biksu matematika.

Hancurlah sudah. Malang sekali nasibmu, Jean. Siapa suruh mikirnya kelamaan.

Jean melihat Eren. Ternyata dia sudah memberi kode kepada Jean dari tadi agar Jean satu kelompok dengannya. "Jean, satu kelompok denganku ! Sini.." kata Eren. "Iya." kata Jean dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Sudah dapat teman sekelompok semuanya? Ini, salah satu dari kelompok kalian ambil kertas soal dan folionya." kata Levi

"Oi, Eren ambil !" kata Jean. "Aku ?" "Iya, siapa lagi memangnya?" "Arghhh, baiklah." gerutu Eren.

Semuanya sudah mengambil soal dan kertas folionya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kerjakan. Selesai setelah jam pelajaran selesai." "Baik, Mr. Levi !" kata semua murid.

"Eren, jawaban yang nomor ini gimana?" tanya Jean. "Itu, lihat Connie dan Sasha." "Hah?" "Eh, tunggu. Aku salah, maaf Jean. Tuh liat aja catatanku, lengkap kok."

Connie dan Sasha.

Connie, Sasha. Biksu dan gadis kentang.

Eren, tahukah kau sekarang hati Jean menangis ? Kau menyakiti hati terdalamnya Jean.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran berbunyi. "Hahhh.. Selesai." kata Jean dan Eren. "Jean, tahu gak ?" tanya Eren. "Tahu apa?" jawab Jean. "I love you so much~ muach.." kata Eren sambil mengedap-ngedipkan matanya. "Anjlit, najis, najong!" pria kuda itu kaget. Sepanjang hidupnya baru tau kalau ada cowok yang menyukainya. Jean ternyata laku juga. Nggak cewek nggak cowok banyak yang nge **fans—** coret—

"HAHAHAHAHIHU ya kali Jean. Aku bercanda." "Aku kira beneran. Dasar bodoh. Cepat tadi mau bilang apa." kata Jean. "Nih, Connie dan Sasha sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dari setengah jam yang lalu dan mereka asik ngobrol. Mereka kayak orang pacaran, ya ? Kalau mereka pacaran, aku yakin mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang paling mesra sedunia…" kata Eren dengan tujuan memanas-manaskan keadaan.

"Eren." " Kau jahat sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kumpulkan jawabannya, Ren." "Eh ? Aku lagi ? Baiklah."

"Anak-anak, waktunya sudah selesai dari lima menit yang lalu. Kumpulkan sekarang." "EHH?!" teriak para murid.

"Berdiri !" Mikasa memberi aba-aba. "Memberi salam!" "Selamat pagi Mr. Levi. Terima kasih Mr. Levi." "Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Levi pun keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

KRINGG—

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Lalala… Akhirnya selesai juga ya, Jean~!" kata pria **brunette** itu. "Arghh ya…" balas Jean.

Mereka pun berjalan berdua. Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan.

"Hei, Jean," Eren memecahkan kesunyian itu. "Aku duluan. Yang sabar ya kuda meringkik.." "Hn," balas Jean.

Jean pun jalan sendiri setelah Eren berjalan duluan ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa ingin rasanya meninju tangannya ke tembok yang paling dekat.

"Arghhh.. Kenapa begini sih!" gerutu Jean. "Sudahlah."

Matanya menuju ke langit yang seakan-akan menertawakannya atas kejadian tadi pagi.

.

.

"Mama, aku pulang." "Ah iya, Jean. Masuk." "Jean?" tanya mama tercintanya itu. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang menggangumu lagi di sekolah? Ayo, jawab," tanya mamanya dengan penuh cemas. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ma." jawabnya. "Apanya yang tak apa-apa? Kau lesu. Lihat wajahmu yang jelek itu. Gara-gara lesu wajah tampanmu lansung hilang. Gimana nanti? Mama rasa kalau kau tak semangat begitu bakalan nggak ada cewek yang mau mendekatimu loh.." kata mama sambil berkacak pinggang.

JLEB—

JLEB—

JLEBB—

Emak, anakmu artis di sekolah loh. Artis. Banyak cewek yang lama ngantri demi melihat sang Kuda tercintah. Hati Jean tertohok, mak. Sakit mak, sakit. Sakitnya tuh disini, di 'anu' mak.

"Sudah lah, Mama. Aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Aku ke atas," balas Jean. Oke, sebetulnya itu hanya sebuah alasan. Iya ingin bergalau ria dulu di kamarnya. Mengeluarkannya sampai benar-benar habis.

.

.

BRAKK—

Jean melempar tasnya dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya dia memang sedang di masanya. Dia mengambil **handphonenya** lagi dan memutar lagu **Vocaloidnya** itu.

Dia mengambil buku bejatnya. Eh salah. Dia mengambil buku rahasia. Dia menulis lagi. Entah mengapa dia tidak bosan-bosannya menulis tentang apa yang dia alami.

Dia pun mulai menulis.

 **Sasha. Mungkin kita hanya bisa berteman. Hanya begitu. Padahal aku ingin lebih. Aku merasa tak nyaman ketika kau bersama lelaki lain.**

 **Sasha, hanya kau perempuan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku menjadi seorang melankolis. Jujur saja, aku merasa aku diatur oleh kau. Terutama moodku. Saat kau berbicara denganku dan melakukan hal-hal yang konyol denganku aku merasa akulah orang yang paling bahagia dan di saat itu juga aku merasa aku bisa melakukan semuanya. Tapi di saat kau menjauh dari ku dan kau berlari ke lelaki lain lalu tertawa bersamanya, aku langsung lemas. Lebay sih lebay tapi begitulah kenyataanya.**

 **Sasha, kau tahu bukan? Ah, bahkan itu juga menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah bahwa aku sudah berkali-kali pacaran dengan berbagai wanita. Paling-paling aku suka dengan wanita itu karena kecantikannya, kepintarannya ataupun kepopularannya. Dan di saat aku berpacaran dengan wanita itu, hasilnya sama saja. Berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan cintaku dengan mereka.**

 **Tetapi, di saat aku jatuh cinta denganmu, semuanya terasa berbeda. BEDA. Lihat saja dirimu itu. Kau itu pecinta kentang, kau kekanak-kanakkan, kau ceroboh. Tapi itu semua yang membuat aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, Sasha.**

 **Ah, sudah berapa kali aku menyebut nama ini. Arghhh. Sudahlah. Cukuplah untuk hari ini. Semoga suatu hari nanti cinta yang kupendam ini akan terbalas di waktu yang tepat.**

Jean menutup bukunya lalu membuka bajunya bersiap untuk mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Author's note :**

WHAT IS DIS?! Endingnya gak enak banget.. Maklum kehabisan ide.

SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA. BTW, BISA ADA YANG NGASIH SARAN LAGU UNTUK DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA? *puppy eyes* /gak / *digiles*

MAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH BACA FIC ABAL INI~~!

Dan maaf juga karena kuota modem abis… baru isi…

Kecup nano-nano,

Kaoru.


End file.
